


Honey Bee and Frisbees

by 4Jackles



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Corny Fair Games, Dachshund named Honey Bee, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Meddling Best Friends, Pronto Pups, Street Fair, Veterinarian Castiel, fun house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Jackles/pseuds/4Jackles
Summary: Dean and Cas spend a lot of time at Singer Park, but on opposite sides - looking, but never quite meeting. They've noticed each other, but Dean's got a little shyness problem, and Cas is more or less comfortable being single. It takes the divine intervention of none other than Charlie Bradbury, a puppy, and a little girl named Madelyn to set things in motion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my sister and beta, SpoonerGirl1, for taking the time and fixing all my normal mistakes.

“Char, do you wanna meet at our usual bench?” Cas asks his best friend. 

 

“Yep, I’ll see you there in fifteen minutes. We’ve got treats for my little Honey!” 

 

“Of course you have treats for Honey! She’ll be very excited to see you. She loves her aunt Charlie. We’ll see you in few minutes.” Cas hangs up and goes in search of Honey’s new harness and leash. 

 

“Honey, come here!” Cas calls out. “We're going to the park to see aunt Charlie and aunt Dorothy. Let’s get your harness and leash on and head out.” 

 

As soon as Honey hears Charlie’s name, she comes running out of Cas’ bedroom and stops right in front of him. “Well you sure are being a good girl,” Cas says as he leans down. “Let’s get going, we don’t want to keep them waiting.” Cas gets the harness and leash on Honey, and they head out to meet up with his best friends. 

 

About ten minutes later, Cas and Honey are walking into Singer Park where they spot Charlie and Dorothy right away at their usual bench. Honey is pulling on her leash trying to get to them faster.    
  


“You can let her go, she’ll come right to me! Come on Cas, just let her loose.” Charlie tells her friend.

 

“Fine, but you’re chasing her down if she doesn’t come to you.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah! Just let her go.” Charlie kneels down and calls to Honey. “Come here Honey Bee, come to aunt Charlie.” 

 

Tripping over her ears and getting back up, Honey races into Charlie’s open arms. “Hey Honey, let's go see aunt Dottie and see what kind of treats we brought you.” Picking Honey up, Charlie carries her over to the bench. 

 

Cas gives Charlie and Dottie a hug and sits down next to them on the bench. He knew as soon as he got to the park, he would lose his dog to his best friends. He always does. He settles back into the park bench and watches as his friends fawn over his puppy. “I think you two need to get a puppy so Honey here can have a playmate when we come to the park. I think there are still a couple of her littermates available.” 

 

“We can’t have one in our apartment building,” Charlie says with a frown. “We can only have caged animals or fish. Who wants a fish? Not like you can really pet them! We’ll have to wait until we can get our own place.”

 

Charlie looks down into Honey’s bright blue eyes and her heart melts. She has always wanted a pet and was never allowed one growing up. One day soon, she and Dorothy will have their own place, and they can get a dog to keep Honey Bee company. 

 

“Hey, Cas, look who’s here playing frisbee again. Ya do know he keeps looking over here at you. As soon as you showed up, he was looking at you. It’s like he waits for you. The little girl threw the frisbee and it hit him in the forehead, because he wasn’t paying attention. He was too busy staring at you,” Dottie teases.

 

“Yeah, well he’s got a daughter. He probably just likes dogs.” Cas explains. 

 

Charlie stands up with Honey’s leash in her hand and excuses herself. “I’ll be right back, I’ve got something to prove.”

 

“Charlie Bradbury, you better not do anything stupid!” Cas yells out to his friend. 

 

“No worries, I’ve just gotta find something out. I’ll be back in just a few minutes. Just sit down and chill, bitches!” Charlie crosses the park and heads right for where McHottie and his ‘daughter’ are playing frisbee. 

 

“Dottie, I’m scared.” Cas worries his bottom lip. “I don’t know if I trust her! She doesn’t know how to filter at times and….”

 

“Cas, she wouldn’t do anything bad. I think she just wants to know if it’s his daughter or not. You know she’s only looking out for you. We both want you to be happy, and he does check you out a lot when you’re here. Heck as soon as he saw us, he kept looking over here. We both know he wasn’t looking at either of us.” 

 

****

 

Meanwhile….across the park.

 

****

 

“Uncle Dean, look at the puppy! Can I please pet the puppy?” Madelyn asks excitedly. 

 

“Well, you’ll have to ask the nice lady if you can, it’s up to her.” Dean explains.

 

“Of course you can, sweetie,” Charlie smiles. “Her name is Honey Bee, and she’s just a puppy, so she might try to nibble on your fingers, or accidently scratch you.”

 

“That’s ok, I have a puppy at home. I get scratched a lot. Are you sure it’s ok if I pet Honey Bee?” Madelyn asks. 

 

“Of course, sweetie. Go ahead, she’s a nice girl.” Charlie says. 

 

Dean extends his hand to Charlie, “I’m Dean Winchester, this here is my niece, Madelyn.” 

 

Charlie shakes Dean’s hand and introduces herself. “I’m Charlie, that beautiful woman over there is my fiance Dorothy, and that hunk is my best friend Castiel, or Cas as most people call him.” 

 

“Nice to meet you, Charlie. I’ve seen you all here before.” 

 

“Yeah, we come here a lot. Honey here is actually Cas’ puppy. She was getting restless with us just sitting there, so I figured I would take her for a little walk. Isn’t she adorable?”

 

“She really is cute. I think Madelyn is in love with her.” Says Dean. 

 

“So...Madelyn is your niece?” Charlie asks.

 

“Yep, my brother Sam and his wife just had a baby. I bring Madelyn here a few times a week to give them some time alone with the baby. Plus, I love spending time with her. I don’t have any kids, so I just spoil my brother's kids.” 

 

That’s very sweet of you, Dean. You’re a great uncle. I suppose I’d better get going. Ya know, if you see us here, you can always come say hi and meet Dorothy and Cas. Madelyn can play with Honey, and we can um….talk. Have a nice day, Dean and Madelyn. I’m sure we’ll be seeing you soon.” Charlie and Honey walk back to the bench, and Dean and Madelyn wave goodbye before returning to their game of frisbee. 

 

****

 

Back at the Bench.

 

****

 

“Well...Well...Well...not HIS daughter. His brother's. She's his niece, Castiel, his niece. Her name is Madelyn, and he brings her here to give his brother and sister-in-law some time alone with their newborn. He seems really sweet, and he really loves his family,” Charlie explains. 

 

“So, is he into guys?” Dorothy asks.

 

“I think so, but I didn’t ask with his niece right there. But….I did say when they see us here, they should come over and say hi. Plus, Honey really likes Madelyn.” 

 

“Well, let’s get out of here and go grab some lunch, we can go sit outside at that little cafe.” 

 

“Sounds good babe, let’s go. You joining us, Cas?” Charlie asks. 

 

“Of course. Do we need to drop Honey off at home first?” Cas asks.

 

“Nope, this place lets you bring your pets as long as we sit outside.” Says Dorothy. 

 

****

 

4 days later 

 

****

 

“Charlie, look who’s looking over here….McHottie! We have to get Castiel over there today.” 

 

Charlie waves to Dean and his niece just as Castiel and Honey are walking through the entrance to the park. “Come here, Honey Bee, come see auntie Charlie and Dorothy.” 

 

“Hi to you too, Char. Hi, Dot! How are you ladies today?” 

 

“We’re great, just waiting to see you and Honey. It's been a few days,” says Charlie.

 

“Yeah it has, I’m sorry about Thursday. It was kind of a crazy day at the clinic. I had an emergency come in at the last minute. A dog was hit by a car and broke his back leg, so I had to stay and reset the leg and clean him up. He’ll be ok though. So what are the plans for today, and why are we here so early?” Cas asks.

 

“Well, we thought we would hang out here, maybe go talk to Dean Winchester and his niece. Honey will have someone to play with, and maybe we can find someone for you to ‘play’ with.” Charlie makes air quotes, and she and Dorothy both giggle at the shocked look on their friend's face. 

 

“You two are way too concerned about my sex life... or non-existent sex life. I just haven’t had the time to go out and meet anyone. It’s been really crazy at the clinic, and I guess I’m just not that worried.” 

 

“Cas, we’re just concerned that you have no social life. Plus, we know you think Dean is hot. What’s the harm in meeting him?” 

 

“Fine...I’ll meet him.” Cas says with a deep sigh. 

 

“Awesome, bitches, let’s head over there. I know you’re gonna really like him, he’s even better looking up close.” 

 

Cas, Charlie, Dorothy and Honey Bee head over to where Dean and Madelyn are playing frisbee. 

 

As soon as Madelyn sees Honey she drops the frisbee and runs over to them. “Oh! You brought Honey back! Can I play with her, please? I promise I won’t drop her leash.” Madelyn asks, excitedly.

 

“Ya know what? Why don’t we put this little post into the ground and then attach Honey’s leash to it. Then you can play with her all you want. I even brought one of her favorite toys with me today. Cas kneels down and screws the post into the ground and attaches his puppy's leash to it. “There ya go, Madelyn, now you can play with her without worrying about dropping her leash.” 

 

“Thank you so much, this is going to be so much fun!” Madelyn squeals with a giggle. 

 

By the time Cas has Honey’s leash tied to the post, Dean is standing next to Charlie and Dorothy. Cas stands and locks eyes with Dean’s gorgeous emerald ones. 

 

“Hello Dean, I’m Castiel. Please, just call me Cas.”

 

“Hi Cas, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you and Dorothy. Madelyn and I see you guys here quite often, and she’s been talking about Honey since the other day. I’m glad ya’ll decided to come over here today.” Dean blushes and looks down at the ground.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you also, Dean. I heard that Madelyn was very happy to meet my little Honey. She's a good puppy, and she really loves kids. My brother Gabriel has three kids, and my brother Luci has two. She tends to spend a lot of time with my brother, Gabe, when I’m at work, and he helps train her.”

 

“Do you tend to work long hours?” Dean asks. 

 

“I’m a veterinarian at Happy Paws Veterinary Clinic, so sometimes I work longer hours than I'd like.” 

 

“So, you don’t bring Honey to work with you?”

 

“No, not usually. Sometimes I will if I know I have a short day, but other than that I don’t want to expose her to anything contagious that may come into the clinic.” 

 

“Like Parvo?” Dean asks.

 

Castiel looks at Dean, impressed. “Exactly, she's vaccinated against it, but I would feel horrible if she got something.” Cas explains. 

 

“I completely understand that. Madelyn has a puppy at home and she was sick as a newborn. Sam, my brother, found her on Chandler’s list. They brought her straight to….actually, they brought her to your clinic, and they just loved the vet. I can’t remember what was wrong with her, but I think it was possibly parvo.” 

 

“Your last name is Winchester...is your brother Sam Winchester?” Cas asks. 

 

“Yes,” Dean says. 

 

“I remember now! I was the vet! The pup's name is Maggie, and she’s a border collie, right?” Cas asks. 

 

“Yes, she is. Madelyn calls her Mags. Thing is, she didn’t even know about the puppy until after she was treated. She was at my house and they were on their way to pick her up when they noticed that there was something wrong with her. They rushed her over to your clinic and never told her until they knew she was going to be ok. My brother will forever be thankful to your clinic, and to you, for treating her.” 

 

“Well, I must say we will be forever thankful to Sam. He's actually sent a lot of new patients to us and that’s how a clinic grows. You’ll have to tell him thank you very much from Castiel Novak.”

 

“He’s actually picking up Madelyn in about an hour. You should stick around and thank him. I know he’d really appreciate that. I think he’d like to thank you, also, for saving his puppy.” Says Dean. 

 

Cas turned to look at Charlie and Dorothy to see how long they planned on sticking around and they were nowhere to be seen. “Where the heck did those two disappear to? I swear I’m going to kick their butts. Did you know they walked away?” Cas asks. 

 

“Nope, had no idea. I was keeping an eye on Madelyn and Honey, but I guess I wasn’t paying attention to Charlie and Dorothy.” 

 

“No worries, I’ll just text ‘em. I had a feeling they would do this, especially if WE started talking. Give me a second and I’ll find out where they took off to.” 

 

“Cas, you don’t need to. I know why Charlie came over here the other day. She came over to scope me out and see if Madelyn was my daughter.” 

 

Cas looks to the ground, a bright, obvious blush on his cheeks and neck. “So, you knew what she was up to the whole time?” Cas asks.

 

“Not at first, but after she repeated that Madelyn was my niece and she made sure to point out you and her fiance Dorothy, I realized she came over to run recon. My only question is...did she do this of her own accord, or did you ask her to?” 

 

“Honestly, she came on her own, but….I definitely wasn’t stopping her. I was just hoping she wouldn’t embarrass me completely. Hey, Dean, isn’t that Sam? He’s a little early isn’t he?” Cas asks. 

 

“Yes it is, and yes he is. Madelyn, looks like your dad is here early.” 

 

“Uncle Dean, I don’t wanna leave yet.” 

 

Dean kneels down so he’s eye level with his niece. “I’m sorry sweetie, you gotta go with your dad.” 

 

“Awwww,” Madeline whines before giving in with a pout. “Ok.”

 

“Heya Sammy, you’re early. Is everything ok?” Dean asks.

 

“Yeah, it’s all good. I was out running errands and instead of making two trips, I figured I’d just come now. I figured we could talk for a little bit but...wait...Dr. Novak?” 

 

“Hello, Sam, how have you been? How is Maggie feeling?” Cas asks. 

 

“I’m good, and Maggie is doing great, thanks to you. You are a lifesaver, Dr. Novak. She has grown up quite a bit and is a terrific dog.” 

 

“Please, call me Cas. I’m glad she’s doing so great. Is she doing ok with the Serama’s?” 

 

“Oh, yeah, she doesn’t let any animal get near them, whether they're inside or outside, she's very good. How do you and Dean know each other?” 

 

Cas and Dean explain to Sam how they met, and how they ended up alone today with Madelyn and Honey. Sam is impressed with Charlie’s perseverance when it comes to getting his brother and Castiel together. He thought about it back when he was visiting Maggie at the vet clinic, but Jo said not to push Dean. 

 

After chatting with his brother and Cas for almost an hour, Sam decides they better get moving. “Maddie, we should get going, mom has supper cooking, and we have company coming tonight.” 

 

“Is it Grandma and Grandpa Winchester?” Madelyn asks. 

 

“The only way we’ll find out is if we go home, so we better get going. Dean did you wanna come over for supper?” 

 

“Thanks Sammy, but I’m hoping to have plans later.” Dean looks at Cas, then immediately back to his brother with a red hue to his cheeks and neck. 

 

“Ahh, ok then,” Sam says with a knowing grin. “We’ll see you for lunch tomorrow, though?” 

 

“Yep, I’ll be there. I’ll bring my usual, and I also have a treat for Maggie at home. Don’t worry, it was picked out by Maddie, so I’m guessing it’s ok for her to have.” 

 

“Yep, Maddy knows exactly what she can and can’t have. Come on Madelyn, say goodbye to the puppy and let's get moving. Mom will not be happy if we’re late, and neither will our guests.” 

 

“OK,” Madelyn says as she stands up from where she was sitting with the puppy. “Goodbye, Honey Bee. I hope to get to play with you again. Maybe you can play with Maggie one day. Bye Uncle Dean, I love you. I will see you tomorrow.” Madelyn hugs her uncle and gives hugs to Honey. “Goodbye, Dr. Novak, thank you for bringing Honey to the park.” 

 

Cas kneels down so he’s at eye level with Madelyn. “You’re very welcome. I know Honey had a lot of fun today,” Cas says.

 

“I did, too. Maybe one day I can play with her again.” 

 

“Yes, maybe one day. We’ll have to figure something out with your uncle Dean. Go have some supper and visit with your special guests. Have a good night, Madelyn.” 

 

“Bye Uncle Dean and Dr. Novak,” Madelyn says with one last wave at them both.

 

Dean and Cas say their goodbyes to Sam and Madelyn, and turn their attention back on each other. 

 

Rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, Dean finally looks up at Cas. Now that his brother and niece are gone he has no reason to not ask Castiel out. “ 

 

“Do you wanna go sit down? We can go sit right over there.” 

 

“Yeah, that would be great.” 

 

“So….Cas,” Dean begins after a moment. “What do you do for fun? Besides saving innocent animals and being adorably sweet to my niece?”

 

“Um...Charlie is a game designer so we play a lot of video games. I mean a LOT. I spend time with my two brothers that live here, and I take care of Honey. I have a pretty boring life, honestly.” Cas explains.

 

“Not much different than mine, though. I'm pretty boring, too. I spend time with my brother and his family, my parents, my best friends Benny and Kevin, and I work.” 

 

“What kind of work do you do Dean?”

 

“Ever heard of Singer Auto?” Dean asks.

 

“Yeah, the only place I bring my car. The owner is quite gruff isn’t he?”

 

“Yep, that would be my uncle, Bobby, he’s an acquired taste. He’s a great guy, though, really. He gave me a job at 16, and taught me everything I know.” 

 

“That’s great that you get to work with family. I work with my brother Luci, and I love it. Granted, he is a major pain in my ass, but...none the less, he’s family and I love him.” 

 

“Yeah family is great. I’ve been very blessed when it comes to family, and them accepting me.” 

 

“You’re lucky….very lucky. Luci and Gabe have always accepted me, but not the rest of them.” 

 

“I’m sorry about that, Cas, it really sucks. At least you have your two brothers. They sound like great guys.” Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean looks up to the sky and sighs deeply before looking at Cas. “So….would you be interested in going out with me tonight?” Dean asks. 

 

“As in a date?” 

 

“Yeah, unless you would rather ju…”

 

“I would love to,” Cas interrupts. “As a date, that is. What are you thinking? 

 

“Would you like to go downtown and walk around the fair? We could get some food and play some games.” 

 

I'd love to. I love carnival food, games and rides. Should we just walk there? That way I can drop Honey off at my house first, and feed her,” Cas explains. 

 

“Yeah, let’s walk there. I’ll need the exercise after all the food I’ll end up eating.” 

 

Dean, Cas and Honey head in the direction of Cas’ apartment. Cas runs inside to feed and water Honey, and returns back to Dean in seconds. 

 

****

 

“So what do you wanna do first? Rides? Games? FOOD?” Dean asks. 

 

“I’m pretty hungry...I know I could go for some cheese curds, a Pronto Pup and maybe a funnel cake for dessert.” 

 

Dean has the biggest, goofiest smile plastered on his face. “A man after my own heart, where have you been all my life, Castiel Novak?” Dean grabs onto Cas’ hand and pulls him toward the food stands. 

 

Ten minutes later, the guys are sitting at a picnic table with thirty-dollars of food between the two of them. “Do you think we went a little overboard on the food, Dean?” 

 

“Never! Dig in, Cas!” Dean says excitedly as he dips his corn dog in the half pound of ketchup he took. 

 

Cas lets out a soft laugh at his very excited and happy date. He’s not sure if this should make Dean even more adorable than he already was, but it does. Cas digs into his own corn dog and cheese curds with a content sigh.

 

Twenty minutes later, the food is almost gone, and all that’s left is half an order of funnel cake. Dean and Cas managed to put away two corn dogs each, two large servings of cheese curds, a bucket of french fries, and half a funnel cake. Both guys are bursting at the seams and unable to move from the picnic table. “I am beyond full,” Cas groans. “I can’t believe we ate all that food.” Cas rubs his food filled abdomen and earns a grin from Dean. 

 

“Yeah, that was a lot of food. You can really pack it away, Castiel. Like I said...a man after my own heart.”

 

“I don’t usually eat that much, but I haven’t been to a fair in so long that I guess I went a little overboard. I can’t believe you went through all that ketchup. That was quite impressive, Dean. I don’t think I’ll be going on any rides for a while, though.” Cas states.

 

“I agree with you on that one. No rides anytime soon. Let’s walk some of this food off. You wanna go check out how lame the carnival games have gotten?” 

 

“That sounds like a great idea. Let’s go see if we can win something…” Cas is about to say 'for you,’ but he doesn’t want to be presumptuous. 

 

After walking around for almost half an hour, Cas finally finds the game he’s been looking for. He used to be able to win at this game all the time when he was a kid, and hopes he hasn’t lost the strength in his arm. 

 

**_“STEP ON UP, SHOW OFF YOUR POWER! SEE IF YOU CAN BREAK THE RECORDS AND WIN A STUFFED ANIMAL! STEP ON UP!_ **

 

“Dean, I’d like to try this one. I use to play it all the time when I was a kid.” Cas pays the attendant and collects the balls. 

 

**_“All you have to do is break all three records and you can walk away with a Rocky the Squirrel stuffed animal! Just throw when you’re ready!”_ **

 

“Alright, here it goes.” Cas steps up and throws the first ball, breaking the record in the middle, right off the bat. 

 

“Wow, you have quite the arm on you Castiel, did you play baseball in school?” Dean asks.

 

“I still do play baseball, but yes I was a pitcher all four years in high school.” Cas throws another ball and breaks another record in half on the left side. 

 

“Are you in a league here in town?” 

 

“Yep, I play in a coed league. My team consists of mostly all of us at the clinic, and my brother Gabe. But...we ARE looking for a third baseman, if you’re interested.” Cas throws the third ball and destroys the third and final record. 

 

**_“Well, well...we have a winner here, folks! Pick your prize!”_ **

 

Cas picks the stuffed Rocky that’s holding a big acorn. The guys walk around the fair some more, playing games along the way. “Did you want to ride a couple rides Dean? Or we could go in the funhouse?” Cas suggests.

 

“Let’s do the funhouse!” Dean takes Cas’ hand and pulls him towards the entrance to the funhouse. 

 

“Ready, Cas?” Dean asks, a gleam of childlike excitement in his eyes.

 

Cas nods and follows Dean inside. “Lead the way, Dean. I’ve never been in one of these before. I went into a scarehouse once with Gabe and Luci, and they scared the hell out of me. I was always afraid after that to enter any kind of fun or scarehouse.” 

 

Dean holds his hand out for Cas to take, smiling wide when he does. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Cas.” 

 

Ten minutes later, and the guys are lost in the maze of mirrors. “Dean, are we lost?” 

 

“I wouldn’t say lost, but definitely not sure how the hell to get out of these damn mirrors, Dean says as he makes faces at the mirrored wall in front of him.

 

Cas doesn’t see the small step up on the floor, and he falls into Dean who catches him in his arms before he hits the floor. “Woah, you ok, Cas?” Dean asks worriedly.

 

“Yeah, I’m ok, thanks for catching me.” Cas rights himself and smiles. “I didn’t realize there was a step up, and I tripped. Thanks again, Dean. I can’t afford to get hurt.” Secretly, though, Cas thrills a little at the feeling he got when Dean caught him in his arms.

 

Finally finding their way out of the maze, and going through the rest of the fun house, the guys make it back outside. 

 

****

 

“My damn phone has been going off for twenty minutes. I should probably check it. What do ya wanna bet it’s Charlie or Dorothy,” Cas says, annoyed.

 

“Oh no, I’m not taking that bet, because I know it is. I heard your phone buzzing earlier, but figured it could wait. I know I'm right...Go ahead, check and see who it is,” Dean says confidently.

 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Cas finds ten text messages from Charlie. “Yep! Ten messages! Let's see what she has to say.” Cas looks over the messages and starts to laugh. Dean looks at him questioningly, so Cas hands his phone over so Dean can read it himself.

 

“Are they kidding? Are you really the kinda guy to jump into bed with someone on the first date?” Dean raises his eyebrows.

 

“Oh my god, NO! I’ve never done that. That’s why I was laughing. Charlie knows better than that. She’s just being a little shit. I don’t want you to think that I just randomly jump into bed with strangers.” Cas looks down to his phone, ready to tell Charlie off. 

 

Placing his hand on Cas’ shoulder, Dean tips Cas’ chin up so he can look into his beautiful ocean blue eyes. “Castiel Novak, I never thought that. I don’t see you like that at all. I’m not like that either.” 

 

“Ok, good, because that's not me. I want a relationship, not a one night stand.” 

 

Dean nods. “Why don’t we go get some ice cream before we head out of here? We can go sit down on one of the benches by the lake, and then I’ll walk you home. How does that sound?” Dean asks. 

 

“That sounds great, let’s go.”

 

After getting their ice cream, the guys head down to the lake and find a bench to sit on. “So, when do you play baseball and where?” 

 

“We play on Tuesday nights at Turner Fields.”

 

“Oh...I think Sam plays there on Thursday nights. I usually don’t get to go to many of his games, but I’ve been there a couple times. I don’t think his team is coed, though.” 

 

“Nope, coed is on Tuesday and Friday’s, women’s league is on Mondays, and men’s league is Wednesday and Thursday. I was serious about us needing a third baseman. We lost ours to a broken leg.”

 

“Please tell me he didn’t break it playing baseball,” Dean jokes.

 

“Nope, he was knocked over at home by his dog, and he fell down a step outside and broke it. It was just a freak accident. If I remember right, he also has a dachshund. He’ll be fine but he’s out for the rest of the season. Did you play in high school?”

 

“Yep, I was a first baseman but occasionally would play other bases, even filled in as catcher sometimes. If you're serious, I’d love to help you guys out. Just keep in mind I haven’t played in quite a few years.” 

 

“We don’t mind, as long as you don’t mind that this is our first year, and we’re not very good. We have a lot of fun, though, and we’ve managed to win one game so far.”

 

“I don’t mind at all. Can I see your phone, Cas? I’m just going to put my number in it. I’m sorry, but I won’t remember the time to be at the field. My memory sucks. You can just text me the info and I’ll be there.”

 

Cas hands over his phone and waits while Dean enters his info. “Thanks so much Dean, I wasn’t sure what we were going to do.” 

 

“Any time, Cas,” Dean says as he hands the phone back. “Here ya go, my info is in there. I guess we'd better get heading back.”

 

“Yeah, we should get going. I didn’t realize it was so late.” 

 

Dean stands first and holds his hand out to Cas, and they walk back to Cas’ apartment with their hands still clasped together. 

 

****

 

“I guess this is goodnight. I had a really good time tonight Castiel.”

 

“I did too, Dean. I haven’t been to a fair in a long time, and it was definitely fun.”

 

“I guess I will see you Tuesday night, unless…..” 

 

“Dean, would you like to go out again?” Castiel cuts him off again.

 

“Yes, I would love that,” Dean says, sounding relieved. “Are you busy Monday night?” 

 

“Nope! I should be out of the clinic by five, so would you like to do supper and maybe a movie?”

 

“That sounds nice. How about seven? I can pick you up, we can do supper, and then go to the late movie.” Dean asks. 

 

“Sounds like a great time. I’ll see you monday night.” Cas wants Dean to kiss him goodnight, but is afraid to make the first move. As an afterthought, he remembers the stuffed toy. “Oh Dean, this is for you. I really wanted to win it for you!” Cas hands over the stuffed Rocky. 

 

“Thanks so much, Cas, this little guy is going right up on the mantle of my fireplace.” 

 

Just when Cas thinks Dean is going to say goodbye, he pulls him into a gentle, chaste goodnight kiss. “I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” Dean says a little breathlessly. “Goodnight Cas, I'll Talk to you soon.”

 

“Goodnight Dean, talk... soon.” Cas is stunned that Dean did that and can barely form any words. 

 

Dean waves goodbye and heads towards the park to find his car. 

 

Cas waves back and after a moment, he heads into his apartment, kind of stunned that he was just kissed goodnight by the most handsome guy he’s ever seen. 

 

Before Dean reaches his car, his phone is dinging with a text from Castiel.

 

_ Here is the information for Tuesday night, Turner Field #4, 7:15 p.m. Game starts at 7:30 but we usually warm up beforehand. I would like to introduce you to the team first. I had a great time tonight. Can’t wait to see you on Monday. Good night Dean.  _

  
**_Thanks. I had a great time. So excited for Monday night! Thanks for the invite to play on your team. Looking forward to being back out on the field. See you Monday at 7. Night Cas._ **


End file.
